Yo que soy
by Flaky626
Summary: este es un songfic sobre la vida de una chica que se canso de ser usada por quien ella ama


**Yo que soy? Yo que soy?**

**Que lugar ocupo hoy**

**Soy tu amante, soy tu amiga, soy una desconocida**

**Dime estando ella que hago yo en medio de tu vida**

Esta es mi historia hola mi nombre es Flaky soy una adolecente de 18 años actualmente curso la preparatoria quizás no sea muy linda pero según mis amigos doy ternura mi cabello parece un bum! Una explosión de fuego y no por lindo sino por esponjoso.

Siempre estoy con mis amigos Petunia Handy y Splendid además tengo otros esta Nutty Sniffles Totthie en fin, son muchos pero siempre que estoy con el me olvido de todos.

El.. Flippy si ese es su nombre… es un chico apuesto y tierno, muy carismático y dulce, alegre y de una sonrisa hermosa él es el hombre perfecto….digo casi porque hay un problemita con el…

-yuju mi amor!-se oía decir a una peli violeta a lo lejos mientras corría y abrasaba a un peliverde alto que estaba a lado de la pequeña pelirroja.

-hola!-decía el peliverde sonriente mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios

Si eso… el tenia una novia que según el no ama pero teme que por su psicosis se lastime así que sigue con ella pero lo que ella no sabe es que el y yo somos aunque se oiga feo "amantes"

**Quien dá más, quien dá más**

**Quien se queda, quien se vá?**

**Tu mujer o tu querida**

**Quien es la favorecida?**

**Si no te decides**

**Sere yo esta vez quien lo decida**

-sabes flaky-decía un peliverde besando el cuello de la pelirroja-yo te quiero a ti-ante esto la pelirroja solo se sonrojo mientras sonreía

-yo…yo te amo flippy-ante esto el peliverde se sonrojo y beso la frente de la chica-

-adoro como te sonrojas-sonríe-bueno debo irme recuerda que si nos ven juntos… pueden mal pensar las cosas

-esta bien-decía la pelirroja mientras agachaba la mirada-te veré mañana si?

-claro recuerda que eres mi mejor amiga-y con esto el solo tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar donde ambos se escondían para amarse como de verdad sabían pero había un problema… la pelirroja empezaba a cansarse de eso…

**Esto no es un juego**

**Aun no es el momento**

**Ten un poco de confianza**

**Yo ya no te creo**

**Se acabo el tiempo**

**Cumple ya con tu palabra**

Tu amiga? No sabes como me duele que me digas estas palabras….. yo soy tuya en cuerpo y alma…y tu solo sigues diciendo que soy tu amiga…aunque te ame…mi corazón se a cansado de que juegues con el… creo que ya es hora de que elijas…si Lammy o yo…si no se lo dice él se lo diré yo… pero si lo hago te lastimaría…. Aun recuerdo cuando te confesé mi amor… pensé que me rechazarías pero que sorpresa al ver que tu también sentías algo x mi.. ese día me llene de dicha pero ahora… solo siento que soy un juguete mas tuyo…al cual desecharas cuando estés completamente satisfecho…

**Pero si me apuras**

**Pero si te pierdo**

**Todo a sido para nada**

**Ya no habra pasado**

**Ya no habra futuro**

**Yo quiero estar contigo**

**Para siempre te lo juro**

-flippy tengo que hablar contigo seriamente-decía cabizbaja la pelirroja

-claro flaky dime que ocurre?

-es que bueno quiero saber que somos exactamente tu y yo

-eso es sencillo-sonríe dulcemente-tu y yo somos amigos

Amigos, esa palabra retumbaba en mis oídos soy tu amiga… entonces que es todo ese que hemos hecho yo a un amigo no lo besaría… no le diría que lo amo… no haría el amor con un amigo….yo solo lo que hago es reír y decir que esta bien entonces me alejo de ti… encerrándome en el baño de chicas ahí donde siempre lloro.. para mi desgracia mi mejor amiga lo nota y cuando salgo la veo ahí mirándome con cara seria

-deberías dejar ya todo por la paz-decía petunia abrasando a flaky pues ella ya sabia absolutamente todo-habla con Lammy o solo ya no estés con flippy me duele que te esté lastimando siempre

-pero es que yo no quiero que salga herido

-pero tu si? Flaky tienes a muchos chicos tras de ti no se que le andas rogando a ese hombre

-petunia…si estuvieras en i lugar harías lo que yo

-no flaky… quizás en un principio pero ya a sido mucho hasta un corazón enamorado también se cansa de ser lastimado solo piénsalo amiga si?

-esta bien petunia

**Es una locura**

**Yo te lo prohibo**

**Que vas a ganar con eso?**

**No te quepa duda**

**Que yo se lo digo**

**Sabes que no tengo miedo**

**Pero si lo haces**

**Pero si le cuentas**

**Vas a destruir lo nuestro**

**Yo estare acabado**

**Tu estaras perdida**

**Maldigo el momento**

**En que entraste en mi vida**

-que flaky no!-decía alterado el peliverde-recuerda que debemos ser discretos

-si flippy pero si tu me amas como yo a ti porque sigues con Lammy?

-pues porque es diferente…pero x ahora no le digas nada no quiero tener problemas digo que tu los tengas con ella por mi culpa-toma la mano de flaky-me prometes no decir nada

-y..yo-agacha la cabeza-esta bien flippy lo prometo

-gracias flaky-le da un pequeño beso en los labios-bueno debo irme que mouse y sneaky me esperan te veo en la salida en el lugar de siempre-y diciendo esto el peliverde se alejó del lugar dejando a flaky sola y triste

**Quien dá más, quien dá más**

**Quien se queda, quien se vá?**

**Tu mujer o tu querida**

**Quien es la favorecida?**

**Ya lo sabe todo**

**Lo lamento**

**Sigue con tu vida**

-flaky como pudiste!-decía flippy molesto

-pero como pude que?

-prometiste que no le dirías nada a Lammy

-y no lo hizo… ella me pregunto y pues después de muchos intentos le dije la verdad pero descuida…. Ya no volverá a pasar… xq aunque no seamos nada terminamos, acabo con todas tus humillaciones malos tratos olvidos y todo eso… sabes te amo pero tengo dignidad

Y desde entonces flaky ya no le ha dirigido la palabra a flippy pues aprendió que a pesar de amarlo tanto… también ella es importante y no solo seguir con un amor que solo la utiliza

Fin


End file.
